The present invention relates generally to a handle construction, and more particularly to a brush handle construction that has a molded plastic handle body and an elastomeric gripping sleeve.
Handles for brushes and the like have numerous applications, including various cleaning and maintenance applications as well as personal care needs. There is a need for an improved plastic handle with a gripping sleeve. Further, there is a need for an improved two-piece handle configuration that is easy to assemble, secure, and does not unnecessarily waste materials.